The Trigger
by deluce
Summary: Jadelyn West and Caterina Valentine have already survived The Hunger Games, but now, something much bigger hangs in the air. The threat of a rebellion against the Capitol. A rebellion, Cat and Jade may have sparked. Sequel to: Attracion Rated: T Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR VICTORIOUS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__ This is my sequel to my fiction 'Attraction'(if you haven't read that you probably should) Attraction was my AU Fic that put the Victorious characters in The Hunger Games, __meaning this Story will be my take on 'Catching Fire' like with 'Attraction' I will put my own spin on some things. _

_Well with that being said. I hope you enjoy this fic._

* * *

**1**

The cold wind bites my cheeks, as I stand in the cold open air of District 12. I love the winter months- well I prefer them to the summer months, at least no one has to die unnecessarily in the winter at the hands of The Capitol. I clasp onto my flask, though the heat of the coffee has long since been lost to the frosty air.

My muscles are clenched tight against the cold, harsh wind. If a pack of wild animals, where to appear at this instant, my chances of survival would be slim to none. I know that I should try to move, try to get some of the stiffness out of my body. But still I remain as motionless as the cold hard concrete floor I sit on.

I can't fight against the sun as it rises in the distance. Soon, they will all be at my door, in the Victors Village, a camera crew, the reporters, and even Bernadette Peters, my old escort, I wonder if she will still have bright blue hair. I am not particularly looking forward to the Victory Tour- it means I have to act friendly and nice to everyone, even if what I really want is to punch them in the throat.

I guess one good thing will come of the Victory Tour, and that's the fact that I'll be able to see Cat again. I don't see her much now. But as she promised she does try her best to get down to District 12 whenever she can, which is more than I can say for me, I haven't ever been to District 1.

Of course there will be others involved in the Victory Tour such as a staff to cater to my needs on the long journey, a prep team to revamp me, plus my stylist and friend, Harley, who designed all of my outfits that made me noticeable during The Hunger Games.

If it were up to me, The Hunger Games would be pushed to the darkest places in my mind and never touched again, but the Capitol seem bent on keeping them fresh in everyone's minds. The Victory Tour is situated midway between the annual games; this is the capitols way of ensuring that everyone keeps them fresh in mind.

Not only are the people of the Districts forced to remember the capitols cast iron grip, but we are forced to celebrate it. But this year for me will differ from all the others, usually I am a spectator of the tour, but this year I am part of it, I- along with Cat- am being celebrated.

I will have no choice other than to travel from District to District and look down in to cheering crowds, all of the people in them secretly hating me; I will have to look down, into the eyes of the parents and families of the people I have killed.

The sun is keen on rising so I make myself move, I came out late last night, as I used to with Robbie before the games, most nights we would sit in this spot, and talk about random things, that didn't really mean anything to anyone but us.

But now I must move; now I must go back to my house before anyone arrives. I stand and my body aches, my left leg- which I have been sat on for a while- tingles as I stand and walk on it, it takes several minutes for the tingling sensation to stop. I walk around 12 for a while, and decide to revisit The Seam with the spare time that I have.

I walk past my home, well my old home, where I used to live. The family still gets to keep it since it is the designated house for my mum and Taylor- If I were to die, right now, they would be forced to move back into it, they only have the house in the Victors Village because of me. I am the only one who ever comes back to this house, I never enter it, but I do stand and look into the bleak, kitchen, where I used to eat. To me, this will always be my home.

I miss my old life here, where I knew I could live my life the way I wanted to, when I could do the things I wanted and not have to worry about anything- all of that changed when Cat and I won the games, now we are both 'celebrities' and both so hated by the authorities of the capitol. In fact the only thing I enjoy about my new life is the fact that Cat is in it.

I walk past Robbie's old house and see his father, and grandmother, stood in the kitchen, boiling a pot of water for a hot drink. They always woke up early, even when I was young I distinctly remember them doing so. But that's mainly because they both used to work at the same time. Robbie's grandma, though she is too old to work now, still has a lot of energy in her, and she is one of the loudest people I know, his father- who is his grandmother's son, couldn't be more different.

He is timid and quiet, and looks just like Robbie, but older. Robbie's dad works in the mines- where my dad used to work before he walked out on us, even Robbie's grandma used to work there; it's the easiest place to find work in 12, given the fact that we are the mining District.

Had Robbie still be alive today, and had he never have taken part in The Hunger Games, Robbie too would have worked in the mines, to provide food for his family. Robbie's dad, Jeremy sees me through the window and places the pot down on the stove, before walking out of the house to speak to me. I like Jeremy, because I respect him. When my dad left us, he was the closest thing I had to a father, he was always there for me if I needed him while growing up, and he's still there now.

"Hey, Jade," he says smiling at me.

"Hey, Jeremy," I reply "How you doing?" I ask.

"Okay," he says "I've been better, I guess it's just one of those days though," he says with a small shrug.

"Yeah, I have those too," I reply "And your mum how's she?" I ask.

"The same as she was before," he says with a shrug. Mrs Shapiro- Robbie's Grandma- used to be a fairly happy person, but since the games she has turned, bitter, not towards me, or to anyone she knew prior to Robbie's death, it's mainly to Cat. There have been a few occasions since, the games that when Cat has been visiting 12 she had seen Jeremy and Mrs Shapiro. Jeremy like everyone else seems to like her, and he has never said a bad word about her- to my knowledge.

But Jeremy's mum couldn't be more different, sure she has always been a bit cantankerous, but never to people who didn't deserve it, and Cat is a person who doesn't deserve it, but she took an instant disliking to her, she comments on everything about her- her hair, the way she dresses, and even the fact that she is from District 1- something that, Cat can't help.

I know why, she took a disliking to her, but it wasn't anything Cat did, it was because Mrs Shapiro, always thought and always wanted Robbie and I to get together, and the fact that we didn't bothers her, she is still fine with me; because I nursed Robbie during his last minutes and I gave him a minor send off.

But she dislikes Cat, because she thinks she got in the way of Robbie and I, she thinks that if Cat had never made her appearance that Robbie would still be alive, because she thinks that I would have found him, and stuck with him.

"Oh," I say "Well give her my best, it was nice speaking to you," I say "I wish I could stay longer, but I've got to get myself ready," I say smiling, the only thing keeping me happy about all this is Cat, and how I will see her once again. I know that we will be required to act madly in love- not that I have any problems with that, because on my part that's true.

"I will, bye Jade… See you on the tour," he says smiling- I know its false enthusiasm, it always is in 12. But still I nod and smile in return, faking my own excitement about the tour; I walk away from his house. I pick up my pace, and begin to jog back to my home in the Victors Village.

I walk through the hob, which is somewhat of a black market, in District 12; this is where all illegal trades for food happen. I have had to come here prior to winning the games to get food for me, Taylor and my mum. They don't only trade you can buy food here too.

I was told by Jeremy Shapiro, that many people in the hob started a collection to sponsor Robbie and I, it was only supposed to be a hob thing, but soon others started chipping in too, and after Robbie died it became a sponsorship for me. I don't know how much they rose, but I know that if it wasn't for the people of the hob, my time in the arena would have been much worse.

I have to call into the hob before going back home.

It feels weird to push open the door and feel a heavy pocket of changed banging against my hip; I am used to little to no money, when I would come here before. I try to spread out my expenditure. I buy, coffee, eggs, milk, yarn, oil and as an afterthought three large coconuts.

The coconuts, aren't for me, they are for Erwin, who acted as my mentor during the games. He is slightly mad, and often distant in his thoughts, but he did his job, and for that I have to thank him. I often spend time with him when he has been drinking the coconut milk, he says it gives him visions but in all honesty, I think his mental state was caused by the games, and the hallucinations are just an aspect of his mental illness.

Gill our head peacekeeper has a sly smile on his face when he sees me picking the coconuts, he's roughly middle aged, and has dark greying hair. "Those coconuts are nice," he says. I narrow my eyes at him; most of the things that Gill says are innuendos.

I give him a false smile and walk away from him, I don't like Gill, I never have, because of the way he acts around people, he's a little sleazy, and even though he isn't a good looking man, he still seems to get his way with women.

I walk over to the counter of Anna Cohen's soup stall; I remember coming here often with Robbie. I sit down and order a bowl of soup, which seems to be some concoction containing tomatoes and something undetectable.

Anna, is a small plump woman, with dark hair, she speaks with a slight lisp, and is usually happy.

A peacekeeper named Francis comes over and takes a seat next to me; he too orders the tomato soup, while I am eating. As far as law enforcers go, he's my favourite, he isn't much older than I am, I would say he is in his early to mid-twenties; he has dark hair that sticks out in all directions, and pale blue eyes. There is something about the way he looks that gives him a boyish quality, making him seem younger than he already is.

"Shouldn't you be on the train?" he says.

"They are collecting me at noon," I inform him.

"Well, you'd better look better by then," he jokes winking at me. "You know, you could do something with your hair," he teases, messing with a curl in my hair, "Maybe inject some colour into your life," he says.

I brush his hand away and I look at him "Don't worry, by the time they are done with me, I won't even be recognisable," I say. He smiles.

"Good, it's about time you showed some pride in your district Miss West" he looks up at Anna and tuts jokingly, before hopping down from the stool and joining the other peace keepers, Anna laughs at him as he walks away.

"So" she says with a sigh "Is Jeremy seeing you off?" she asks.

I shrug "I don't think so, he didn't make the list" I say.

She knits her eyebrows at me "Odd, you'd have thought he would have with him being your uncle" this is a lie concocted by the Capitol, to explain why Robbie and I were so close but nothing ever happened between us. When I made it to the final eight, they sent interviewers out to talk to the people of District 12, when they were asked about friends, and family, all they could say was Robbie, but he had been in the arena too. So he was unable to speak to them.

So they were pointed in the direction of Jeremy, his father. But, it didn't add up, Robbie was a male, so it was deemed as strange that I had a romance with Cat, when there had been someone there with me all along. So they lied and said that Robbie and I were cousins and that Jeremy was my uncle.

I didn't know about this until I got home, and my mum said that my uncle couldn't wait to see me, and then I saw Jeremy, and Mrs Shapiro stood behind her waving at me. All I could do was go along with it.

Anna knows it's a lie, though many other people in 12, even the ones who have known me for years- if not all my life- seem to have forgotten that Robbie and I are actually not related. "I just want this whole thing to be over with" I admit, I keep my voice a whisper.

"I know, but you have to do it" she says "The sooner it starts the sooner it's over" she says with a comforting smile on her face. "You'd better not be late."

Small snowflakes begin to dance from the sky and onto the floor as I make my way back to the Victors Village. It's only a short walk from the town centre to the Victors Village but it seems like a whole different world.

The Victors Village is built on a green that, is dotted with brightly coloured flowers, on the green stand twelve houses, ten of which are empty, each one is big enough to hold multiple of the small houses that sit in The Seam, the house that my family lives in, is lit with a warm glowing light, smoke teams from the chimney.

But Erwin's house couldn't be more different, despite having a groundskeeper his house still looks neglected. I brace myself at his front door before I push it open, I can't really ready myself for what this loony has in his house.

I walk through his door, and even though there are no lights on, everything seems bright his walls are bright purple, and none of the décor matches. On one of the walls, he has a human shaped hole cut into it, instead of a door way, this hole, leads to his stairs, and into his kitchen.

On the table, he has a bottle of juice, and a large tub of liquidized soap. I walk through the man shaped hole, and see him sprawled out on his kitchen table laid in a small puddle of coconut milk. His whole house smells strongly of coconut.

I prod his arm harshly "Wake up!" I say loudly. He grunts and stirs, but soon goes back to snoring. I find, an empty coconut shell, and fill it with water from the tap; I make sure it's cold before walking over to him and pouring it over his head.

I jump away from him as he jumps back sending his chair behind him; he throws his arms around in the air, and screams loudly. I perch on the windowsill, as I watch his minor melt down. He looks at me confused.

He wipes his face before speaking "good Ghandi" he bellows "What, are you doing?" he asks.

"It's tour day" I say casually "You told me to wake you before the cameras came so I did" I say.

"I see, that's all well and good, but why am I wet?" he asks, wiping the bald spot on his head that water trickles down quickly.

"You wouldn't wake up" I say with a shrug. "Look Erwin, if you wanted babying then you asked the wrong person" I say sternly "You should have got Cat to do it" I say.

"Got me to do what?" she asks, he voice catches my attention, and turns me away from Erwin. I knew she was coming, but still it catches me by surprise, and sends my heart fluttering. I am glad she remembered to meet me here, since the first games she too has deteriorated slightly in her mental state.

She rounds the table the sunlight from the window, catches the fresh snow on her bright red hair. She looks healthy, the complete opposite to the small frail starved girl from the arena. She sets something down on the table and holds out her hand to Erwin.

I can't help but feel somewhat mad and envious that she hasn't come to me first. "Got you to wake me up without making me ill" says Erwin. He takes off his now sodden shirt and hands it to, Cat. She finds him a dry one and hands it over to Erwin.

She finds a clean knife from one of his drawers and cuts into the item she brought with her. I now notice that it is bread from her district. She slices it, and hands some out between the three of us. It is only now that she rounds and sits on the window ledge with me.

I haven't taken a bite from my bread, I have not long since eaten at the hob, but Erwin finishes his in no time at all Cat smiles at him "If you want more get some" she says sweetly. Erwin helps his self to more bread, and for the first time since she got here she speaks to me.

"Hi" she says her voice sounds somewhat coy "Are you not going to eat that?" she asks, nodding towards the slice of bread that I hold in my hand.

I shake my head and toss the slice of bread onto the table "No I ate, not too long ago" I say, my voice is quiet "Thanks though" I say.

"You're welcome" she says. She holds out her hand to me, and I take in within less than a second. I give her a light kiss, and I can feel her smile beneath it, but before long she is pulling away from me.

"Are you saving all of your affections for the camera?" Erwin asks jokingly. "Or is it just because I am around that you are acting like this?" I know that this will look odd to him, if Cat and I go on screen acting like this we will get nowhere, but I don't want to push it and be too clingy with her, she has just got into 12 after all.

"Go get ready" I say to him. I jump down from the window ledge pulling Cat with me. We both trudge across the grass back to my house. My mother has been working day and night to get the house ready, not only for Cat arriving but also, for the cameras. Cat and I knock the snow from our shoes before we enter the house.

My mum stands in the door way and holds out her hands to stop us. "We'll take them off" I say, pulling off my boots and leaving them in the door way. Cat follows my lead, but my mum lets out a low breathy laugh. She pulls Cat in for a quick hug and smiles at her before turning her attention to me.

"It's just snow" she says with a shrug "Did you have a good walk?" she asks. My mum knows I have been out half the night, how could she not, it had been my intention to get to the house before she woke up, but that didn't go according to plan.

I look over her shoulder and see a tall slim man stood near the back of the room, one look at him and I know he is from the capitol "I don't think you can call it walking" I joke "It's more like skating out there" I say.

Cat stands closely to me, and we can both see the look on my mother's face, and both of us know something is wrong. My mum laughs again "Someone is here to see you, Jade" she says. I can hear the anxiety building in her voice.

I pretend not to notice and play along "They're early, they're not supposed to be here until noon" I say. "Has Harley come early to help me get ready?" I ask. "Is' Cat's stylist here they knew she was coming here first?" I ask, and they did. Cat and I agreed to meet in District 12, and go from there.

"No, Jade. It's…" my mother starts but is cut off by the man

"This way please, Miss West. Miss Valentine" he says, in a deep, husky voice. He gestures down the hall. I keep tight hold of Cat's hand as we follow the man from the room. I look over my shoulder at my mum.

"It's just more instructions" I say "We have been getting a lot of mail lately telling us what's protocol in the other Districts, it's nothing to worry about" I say trying to reassure her. And it's true I have been getting mail, readying me for the tour.

But as Cat and I follow this man, I can't help but panic. An array of thoughts drifts into my mind like; _who are they__? Why are they here? And why was my mother so pale?_

"Go right in" says the man from the capitol. I turn the brass door knob, and Cat and I walk into the room, hand in hand. I can feel her shaking slightly in my grip.

I walk into the room, and smell the conflicting smell of poppies and blood. And then I see the tall broad dark haired man, who seems vaguely familiar.

He sits reading a book, he holds up a finger, and says "Hold on one moment" he snaps the book closed, in one of his hands, and then I am staring into the shark like eyes of President Wood.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hope you like this chapter; feel free to tell me any suggestions that you might have, I won't mind at all if you do that. Please read and review I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) _

_P.S: I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and I hope the New Year is good to you! _


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I have never seen President Wood in any situation other than, giving speeches, surrounded by flags that bare the seal of Panem. It comes as a shock to me to see him, surrounded by everyday objects. I cast my mind back to previous Victory Tours. The victors have been there, as have their stylists and mentors, even some high authorities from the Capitol have attended. But never have I seen President Wood make an appearance, he attends celebrations in the Capitol. Only the Capitol.

Which means, if he has travelled all this way, then I am in serious trouble, and if I am, Cat is, and so are our families. A shiver runs through my body, as I think of how close this man is to my family, a man who hates me, a man who always will; all because Cat and I outsmarted him.

All we wanted to do was keep the other alive. But, when the rules state that there can be only one winner, and two 'children' challenge this. Well, that's a rebellion in its self. The only defence that Cat and I have, is that we are so madly in love with each-other, because of this; they allowed us both to live. Both of us were crowned Victor, after that it should have been simple, wave good bye to the cameras, and live out our lives happily, and undisturbed. Until now.

I don't know why, but I suddenly feel like an intruder. I feel that this is his home, and I have come here uninvited when it is the other way around, because of this, I offer him nothing. I stand, with Cat by my side, motionless.

"Please," he began "Take a seat," Cat and I walk forward; our hands are still tightly entwined. She is still shaking slightly, in my grasp. "I think," he says "That, from here on out, we should tell each other the truth," he looks between Cat and I "Do you agree?" he asks, his tone is already threatening.

I seem at a loss for words, Cat looks at me with expecting eyes, and then turns her gaze to the president "Yes," she says in a steady voice. I nod at him and smile.

"Good," he says "I am glad we can agree on things," he throws us a weak attempt at a friendly smile. And for the first time I can see how taught his skin is. He has thin lips, and his skin spreads tightly across the bones on his face, making his cheek bones jut out. If he is supposed to look appealing, then whoever did this to him needs a career change; because he is not appealing in the slightest. "My advisors, thought you might be difficult," he says. "You aren't planning on being difficult, are you girls?" he asks.

I have finally found my voice, and I am able to speak once more "No," I say.

"That's what I thought," he says. "I said, that anyone who is willing to preserve their own life, as well as somebody else's, isn't going to be willing to throw it all away," he says. "And, not to mention their families," he says looking between Cat and I "Brothers, sisters, and Uncles" he says. But I can tell by the way he says the word 'uncle' he knows that the Shapiro's and the West's do not share a family tree. "I have a problem, you see," he says. "A problem, that started when Miss Valentine, pulled out those berries," I know, that this next part will be aimed mostly at Cat, after all she had instigated the 'suicide pact'

"If the head game maker, Lane Rowe, had had any sense. He would have killed you on the spot," he says. "But, he had something of a sentimental streak," he says. "So here you are can you guess where he is?" he asks.

Though this is a rhetorical question- it is clear in his tone where Lane is now- Cat still answers him anyway "Is he dead?" she asks, worry filling her tone. President Wood nods slowly, in answer to Cat's question. I can now clearly see where the smell of poppies is coming from, he has a small red poppy in his lapel, I wonder if it is the strong smell of the opium that emits from the flower that has made him act this way. As for the smell of blood, god only knows where that is coming from.

"After that, there was nothing to do, other than let you live and continue to play your little scenario," he growls. "I have to say, you were pretty good too. The pair of you, acting like love sick school girls, residents of the capitol, fell for it, but I assure you now. Not everyone in the districts, bought into your act," he says.

"Act?" I ask. There was no 'act' we did what we did purely because we did love each other, or at least I know, I love Cat.

He smiles, as he catches onto my bewilderment. "Of course, you don't know this though do you?" he asks "How can you," he says "You have no access to any District other than the one you live in… Or visit" he says, turning his attention to Cat as he adds on the last part. "Some, people view what she did as an act of defiance," he says, pointing a long finger at Cat he spits the word 'she' "Not an act of love," he looks between the pair of us again "And if a small, young girl from District 1, can defy the Capitol, why can't they?" he asks.

"Have they done the same?" I ask "Have there been any uprisings?" I say.

He shakes his head "Not yet, but what is to say there won't be any?" he asks, he arches an eyebrow at us. "Uprisings often lead to revolutions," he says "What, is there to stop that from happening?" he asks. He stares at Cat, and speaks only to her, "Do you have any idea, how many people would die?" he asks "What the survivors would have to live through?" he sits back in his chair, but still he speaks only to Cat, I may as well not be in the room anymore. "People may have a problem with the Capitol, and myself, but. If we loosened our grip, even for the shortest amount of time, the whole of Panem would crumble," he says. I can't believe the severity of his speech, he is making it out like he cares for the welfare and wellbeing of Panem and its residents, when in reality, he couldn't care less.

And then, Cat speaks, and I can say one thing, she may be a lot more distracted than she once was due to the games, but she also gained a casket of bravery, that can't be ignored in what she says "It must already be fragile, if one small hand full of berries can bring it down," she says. Her voice never falters, and for this, I feel Cat deserves the up most respect from everyone.

He pauses and studies Cat for a long time, "Yes," he says "I suppose it is fragile," he looks into her eyes, and speaks once more "But, not in the way that you think,"

There is a knock on the door, that pulls President Wood, away from his fixation on Cat, and he looks between the two of us. The Capitol man appears at the door. "Her mother wants to know if you would like some tea," he says.

The president nods "I would like some tea," he says. "Set it down here," he says as my mother walks into the room, holding a tray full of fine china, he pats the centre of the table, and smiles at my mother. She places the tray down on the table, and leaves the room silently. On the tray lay the cups, the spoons, and all the other necessary things, along with some cupcakes and biscuits.

President Wood pours three cups of tea, he adds cream and sugar to his, as Cat does to hers. He takes a long time to stir his tea, and it is evident that he has had his say, and he is waiting for Cat or I to speak.

"Look, we didn't mean to cause an uprising," says Cat.

"I believe you," he says. "But, Jades stylist seemed to be prophetic in his wardrobe choice, by setting Jade alight, because she has been involved in the spark the two of you have triggered," he says. "A spark is okay, as long as it is contained. But if it gets out of hand, the whole of Panem will burn."

"So, why don't you just kill us now then?" I ask, without thinking about what I am saying.

"I can't kill both of you publicly," he says "That would only make things worse," he says.

"Arrange something then," Cat says.

"Who would buy it?" he says "You wouldn't if you were watching would you?"

"We'll do anything," I say "Tell us what you want and we'll do it," I say. I can't believe I am acting this way around him. But this situation is too terrifying not to act this way. If I can get him to like Cat and I again, then all will be good.

He shakes his head "If only it was that easy," he says. He picks up one of the cupcakes and takes a bite out of it. "Red Velvet," he says. "My favourite, did you make these?" he asks me.

I shake my head "No," I say "My mother did, she makes them for Cat, there her favourite too," I inform him. Cat nods along with my words.

"Yes, she would wouldn't she?" he says "The young lovers being reunited," he says "How is the relationship going?" he asks.

"Fine," I say. Once again, Cat says nothing all she does is nod.

"I would have thought it'd be hard, what with you being from different districts," he says.

"We manage," I say.

"Yes, but of course you never really know what the other is up to while you aren't together," he says.

"What's that supposed to mean!" snaps Cat, her sharp voice startles me.

"You know, all too well what that means, and I can't be the only person thinking it, otherwise I wouldn't be here," he says.

"I can assure you, that nothing is happening while I am away," Cat says. "I trust her. And she trusts me, so you have nothing to worry about, nor do we," Cat says.

"I hope you're right Miss Valentine," he says "And you had better show how much you care about each other at the tour, this is your last chance, if an uprising is to be avoided," he says.

We both nod "We understand completely," I say. "We will act the way we did in the arena, we will show the districts, what we mean to each other," I say.

"Good," he says. "But don't only aim for the districts, shoot higher," he says.

"How?" I ask "How can we shoot higher?"

"Show_ me_" he snarls leaning forwards keeping his face just inches away from mine. He stands from the table, and straightens out his jacket and shirt. "Thank your mother for the tea for me Jadelyn," he says. He picks up his book, and heads towards the door, which clicks shut behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you like this chapter, please read and review I love kno__wing what you think- I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad)_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The smell of blood, it was on him, clinging to his breath. Does he drink it? I can imagine him, sitting sipping it from a small tea cup. His teeth and lips being stained a deep red.

In the distance, I hear his car drive away; he left as he came completely unnoticed.

The room is spinning. My heart is racing, I lean forwards and grip the table with one hand, the other still clutches onto Cat tightly.

I don't know how Cat is standing my vice like grip on her hand, but she doesn't move, and she doesn't struggle as a sign for me to let go of her. She must understand that I need something to hold onto at this moment in time.

We had received a visit from the President that came with a warning of an uprising, could Cat and I have really caused this much distress?

Cat and I have no choice other than to act like we are completely infatuated with each other- not to say that we aren't, but if we wish to put the Presidents mind at ease, we have to go the extra mile, we have to show our love until he is satisfied.

"We can do this." I don't realise I have even said it out loud until Cat speaks.

"Do what?" she asks confused.

"We can show the President what we mean to each other." I say a little louder "It should be easy. You're likable, and you can get people to believe whatever you want them to." I say "Look at how the audience reacted at your first interview. They loved you."

She shakes her head "I think this is different though."

I know she's right, but I don't want to admit it "No." I say "It's the same; all we have to do is to get president Wood to believe us. That should be easy." I say.

Cat shakes her head slowly. And the look on my face must tell her that I know she's right. I hear my mother walking down the hall "She can't know." I tell Cat. "She can't know about what has just happened."

Cat nods "Kay, kay." She says.

My mum walks through the door and speaks "Is everything okay girls?" she asks, in a concerned tone.

I nod "Yeah, everything's fine." I lie. "You don't see it on the television but he just came by to wish us luck, that's all." I say.

Cat nods in agreement and smiles. My mum lays her hand over her heart and her face swims with relief. "Oh, good," She says "I thought there was a problem."

Cat shakes her head "Nope no problem." She says. "The problem will arise when the prep teams show up." Cat says "I've let myself go." She jokes. My mum laughs at her.

"Well, I'll leave you two girls to get ready then." She says softly. It's evident that she is pleased with mine and Cat's response.

She leaves the room, and a wave of guilt washes over me. For years I have been hostile with my mother, even though she doesn't really deserve it. My time in the arena proved how much she meant to me, and since I have been home, I have tried to mend my relationship with her, which is why I feel so bad about lying to her.

My mother has been good since, I came back, like when I was greeted by friends and family at the train station, she was asked about how she felt about my new 'love interest' as they put it.

To which she replied, "I'm happy so long as she is happy, no matter where that happiness is coming from, and Cat seems like a lovely young woman" this gained many "Awww's" from the crowed.

Cat and I go upstairs to get ready, I wait until she is out of the bath, and has started getting ready before I do anything. I run a fresh bath and climb into the boiling hot water, wishing I could tell someone about what has happened.

I know I have Cat to help me get through this, but I need someone stronger, much stronger. If only I could tell my mum of even Jeremy, but it would cause too many problems.

I plunge my head under the water, and even though I am fully submerged I can still hear the commotion of cars honking outside.

This can only mean one thing, mine- and Cat's- entourage has arrived to make us look presentable.

I don't have time to get out of the bath and dry myself off before my prep team burst through the door, privacy isn't a question, the four of us have no secrets when it comes to my body.

"Oh my god, your eyebrows!" one of them screams.

And even though I am in the foulest of moods, I can't help but smile at her. The others rush, in and start to criticise me on the way I look since the games have ended.

They move me from the bath and sit me on a seat, as usual they begin to talk animatedly, not really caring if I pay attention or not. They talk about the games, and how good they were, they move on to talking about the Victory Tour and how people can't wait to see me and Cat at the end of it.

And then they begin to talk about the Quarter Quell. "Isn't it brilliant," one of them says enthusiastically.

"You are so lucky, it's only your first year of being a victor and you get to mentor the Quarter Quell."

"Oh yes." I agree naturally. It is the least I can do. Usually mentoring tributes in the games is the stuff of nightmares. But this year is the Quarter Quell, they only happen every twenty five years, and with it being the seventy-fifth hunger games this year, it has come around to that time again.

They are usually bigger than the normal games, and usually a horrible twist awaits the tributes. I have never been alive for a quarter quell. But I have heard about one of them, in the second Quarter Quell. The capitol demanded twice the usual number of tributes.

The teachers didn't tell us much more, which surprised me, because that was the year that District 12's very own Erwin Sikowitz won.

Erwin has never spoken of his time in the arena to me. Nor do I expect him too. It is a sure fire thing that the capitol won't allow him to forget it this year.

"Erwin better be preparing himself for a lot of attention." Says one of the members of my prep team excitedly.

After my prep team have exhausted all conversation about the Quarter Quell, they start talking to me about their lives, what people have said about people I don't know, their birthday parties and other nonsense like that.

Before long, my eyebrows are stingy, and my hair is neatly curled, with purple strands in it(mainly because I asked them to), and my nails are ready to be painted. It is clear to me, that they have been told what colours they can use on me, and the look they must give me.

They are going for Girly. Which is a good thing I guess, I couldn't really make people believe that I'm in love with Cat if they make me appear provocative and sexy.

When my hair and make-up is done, I walk down stairs and see Harley waiting for me, just the sight of him lifts my mood.

I have the biggest urge to tell him about what happened earlier today, but for some reason, I feel that Erwin should be the first to know. So instead we talk about my talent, every Victor has one. It is something I am supposed to work on, because I don't have an actual job and I don't go to school.

Everyone knows that Cat and I can sing, they saw that in the arena, so they don't class that as one. It turns, out Cat is a really good designer, and has designed many outfits in the past- or so she has told me- I on the other hand, I write. That's my talent; Harley helped me develop this a while ago.

We were talking and I tried out different things, I discovered I have many talents, but we decided that writing would be my forte.

I read through a song I wrote a couple of days ago "I think I am awesome at this kind of thing." I say with a shrug.

Harley laughs and then throws a bundle of clothes at me "Go get dressed." He says.

I love the outfit that Harley gave me, it's simple.

Thick black trousers a black shirt that is covered by a dark blue soft, kitten-wool jumper, and black laced boots that are comfortable to wear.

"I love it," I say "Did you design this?" I ask. He nods and smiles at me.

He hands me a stack of index cards "Here," he says "You'll have to read these when you aren't on camera." He smiles at me again "Try to sound like you care, Jade." He says.

At that moment Bernadette walks through the door to remind us, that we have to get moving. Bernadette is the only reason we get anywhere in time.

I try to accommodate her as best I can, I begin to do as she says and I bob around like a puppet on a string.

I show people what I have written, and read them some extracts of short stories I have been working on. Or singing them a verse of a song I have written.

They allowed Taylor to come home from school early. He stands in the kitchen being interviewed; he is dressed smartly in a light blue shirt, and black trousers. He stands with his arms by his sides, though I can tell he is dying to put his hands in his pockets.

I stand watching him, and trying not to smile too brightly. That's when I realise that, Harley is trying to put a coat on me. I spread my arms out and allow myself to be swallowed by the huge fur coat.

I accompany this with leather gloves, a bright red scarf and something over my ears. "Earmuffs," says Bernadette "You're bringing them back."

_I hate them_, I think. They make it hard for me to hear. My mother rushes towards me, holding something in her hand "Here," she says, she hands me the pin that Harley gave me just before I went into the arena. "For good luck." She says breathlessly.

Harley pins it to the knot in my scarf before we are ushered on to the train by Bernadette. I look around and see Cat being taken to another cart in the train by her escort. She catches a glimpse of me and smiles.

I smile back before pulling my head inside the train.

The rest of the day is blurred, pulling into the station saying bye to everyone, Cat and I eat separately with our own teams, but I don't mind not really, not when I need to talk to Erwin desperately.

After we eat our meal we are ushered away to rest. I undress and pull on some pyjamas to keep warm, I slip on some slippers and decide to go see Erwin, I search for his door as I wonder up and down the corridor, when I feel confident that I have found it, I knock on the door harshly.

When he answers he has a worried look on his face, like he knows I am baring bad news. "What do you want?" he asks, a strong smell of coconut seems to fill the air around us.

"I need to talk to you." I say.

"Now?" he says "Come on then, spit it out."

"Not here." I say shaking my head.

He nods in understanding and the pair of us walk down the corridor, until we reach a door that takes us out side.

I know here no one else will hear us he turns to me and says "Well?"

I tell him everything that happened this morning, about the visit and what was said, how if Cat and I fail, it will end badly for everyone.

"Then don't fail." He says.

"Well that's easier said than done." I say. "Just helps us through this trip…"

"Jade," he says his voice growing grave "This is not just a trip. And it won't only depend on this trip."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Look, whether they pull you out now or not. You and Cat will always be victors, every year you will be mentors, and every year they will revisit your romance. You and Cat have no other option but to live happily ever after. No matter what."

His words sink in, and while I love Cat, and I know I do. My heart begins to beat rapidly, and a lump grows in my throat. "Do you understand?" he asks.

I nod; Cat and I only have one option if we wish to keep everyone we love alive. Firstly we must live together, in either of the Districts, but then, when we are older, marriage is the only way forward.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry that this is updated so late, I hope you enjoy it all the __same. Sorry if you hate it though. Please read and review I appreciate all your comments and opinions._

_P.S Once again I am really sorry that I kept you waiting _


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

We walk sluggishly back into the train, Erwin gives me a soft understanding look and sighs "You could do worse you know?"

"I know." I say "It's not that, I love Cat. But…"

"But what?"

"I'm seventeen, I shouldn't have to be worried about proving myself to anyone, and I shouldn't have to think so far into the future."

"The future isn't that far away, Jade." He says. He walks back into his compartment taking the sweet smell of coconuts with him.

I groan quietly. I know that what he says is true. I know that my future is looming, and that one day it will be here, probably a lot faster than I think and hope it to be.

And I know I could do a lot worse than Cat, I could do hell of a lot worse than Cat, but that's not the problem. In District 12 we reserve the right to marry who we want and if we want. Yet my right has been taken from me.

It's not that I don't love Cat, because I do. But truthfully I never saw myself being married.

Once I get to my room, I change my now sodden pyjamas and put on fresh warm clean ones, I lay in my bed lying flat on my back, looking up to the ceiling.

I wonder, if President Wood, will insist that Cat and I have children (weather we adopt or not, will be left up to us, I suppose.)

If we do have children-not that I want any (I'm not good with kids)- They will have to face the reaping every year.

And wouldn't it be something if our children had to compete. The child of not one, but two victors. It has happened before, maybe too many times for it to be considered a coincidence. Robbie had a conspiracy that they rigged the reaping, to make sure that a victor's child was in the games.

With the trouble Cat and I have caused, you can bet that any child of ours will make an appearance in the games.

I think of Erwin, unmarried, and no children, he chose that life, when he won, he could have had his pick of the women, but instead he chose solitude.

I think, maybe he has the right idea. Is there a way out for Cat and I, and everyone that we love? Could we run away and start a fresh life in the woods? We could, we could take everyone we love with us and no one would know, we'd simple just vanish.

It's not an impossible thought.

I will not let President Wood, condemn me and Cat. Even if it means we have to take our own lives.

I shake my head, to clear my thoughts, this is no time to be making escape plans- or any other more permanent plans. I have to focus on the tour, too many lives hang in the balance of things, and they all depend on how Cat and I act.

A little after the thought has left my mind, I hear a light knocking on the door. "Jade." A small voice calls, and it's a voice I'd recognise anywhere. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I say keeping my voice quiet.

Cat slowly, opens the door until it is a jar, and ever so slowly, she enters my room. "Hi," she whispers as she takes a seat on my bed.

"Hi," I reply through a smile. I turn on the lamp at the side of my bed and allow it to cast a dim light through the room.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm good," I lie, my voice shaking "What about you?"

"I'm fine," she says, and she sounds it. I wonder if she has been told what I have. I wonder, if she has been thinking the same things I have. "I wanted to see you, we haven't spoken since this morning, and we didn't get much time to talk then."

"Yeah, I know." I whisper "Cat, I…"

She takes a deep breath before cutting me off by saying "I can't get this morning out of my head."

"Yeah, neither can I." I say my voice barely a whisper. "But, we can't let them know it's bothering us." I say, "No matter how bad it get's okay?" She nods but remains silent. "But, Cat, I..." I begin before she cuts me off once more.

"Well, I think I'm gunna go back to bed, I'm really tired, and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She says, in a tone that mocks how the people of the Capitol speak.

"Stay here." I whisper.

She shakes her head, "I can't." she sighs "I really want to, but I can't."

"Oh," I say "Okay. Night."

"Night, Jade." She says, she leans over and places a light kiss on my lips, before pulling away and moving off of the bed. She is out of the door before I have time to say anything else to her.

I throw myself back down on my bed and cover my face with my hands. I take a deep breath. And try to sleep. I have no luck though, as dawn comes before sleeps does. That's when Bernadette starts knocking on my door harshly. Screeching about how we have a busy day ahead of us.

I pull on the clothes that are at the top of my drawers, I don't see what different it makes when I get up. Today is just a travel day, or so I thought but then I was told that the make-over from yesterday was just to get me to the station, today I will get the works from my prep team.

"I don't see the point." I grumble "It's too cold for anything to show."

"Don't be such a Crabby Cathy." Erwin says in his usually merry mood, it is evident that his tune has changed since our conversation last night, or at least that's what he wants me to think.

"Besides, the weather is much warmer in some of the other Districts." Says Bernadette.

District 1 is out first stop on the tour. I don't really mind which District we start in, so long as it isn't five. I don't think I could look down into the faces of Jareth's family and friends, knowing that I purposely killed him.

But this year, because there are two victors, we decided on a certain order of the tour, we decided we would start in District 1 and end in twelve. We will start at District 1 and work our way up to 12- I don't know why Cat decided to meet me in 12 it would have been so much easier for us to go to her.

But, I'm not one to complain about it, it means I got to see her sooner.

This is the first time since Erwin won, that a Victor has been from 12. I think they wanted to start in District 1 because they usually have the best event and 12 usually have the worst. Though this year, the capitol will pay for both the stops in 1 and 12. Meaning they will both be extravagant.

I try my best to enjoy my food. Laid before me is a profuse meal, including my favourite beverage, coffee.

A large glass bowl is set in the middle of the table, it's filled to the brim with fruit. I ignore the rest of the food and instead, I grab a peach. It's been a while since I ate one, though I don't really know why.

I look around the cart, and a wave of annoyance washes over me. Harley isn't here nor is any other member of my prep team. "Where is everyone?" I ask, looking between Erwin and Bernadette.

"It's hard to say, most likely sleeping." Says Bernadette "Harley was up all night working on you outfit for today."

"Oh," I say, wishing that he more than anyone else was here.

"But you'll be seeing him soon enough." Says Bernadette, I can tell she is trying to brighten my mood.

"I know but…"

"Jade don't be a Whining Willy." Says Sikowitz, what is it with him and stupid names that are alliterations? "Eat, be merry." He says smiling like a mad man.

"Fine," I huff.

I feel ragged, and my prep team seem to be in a worse state than usual they knock back coffee and hand each other brightly coloured pills.

It is obvious that they never wake before noon, unless there is an emergency, like my make-up and hair.

They strip me of any hair that may be rouge on my legs, they stuff me in a bath full of a horrible smelling thick, gooey concoction, two more baths follow in quick procession, though they are far less offensive.

I am left feeling raw- though I have been massaged and anointed.

"It's a real shame that Harley told us no alterations on you," says a tall slender woman, I vaguely remember her from last year, though she had bright pink hair, now it's neon blue. It dawns on me I don't know her name, or any of their names to be honest, either that or they told me and I just didn't care enough to take any notice.

"Yeah," a male agrees, in a deep voice. "We really could have made you something special." he places his hand under my chin and tilts my head backwards to get a better look of my features. he sighs and removes his hand.

What would they want to do, plump my lips up, dye my skin a strange colour, enhance a specific part of my body (though they don't really need it)

"Wait until you are older though, he has no choice then."

"Actually," I say, "There is something you could do." They all eye me eagerly. "And this is my choice, so Harley can't say anything right, and even if he did once it's done it's done, right?"

"What is it, Jade? Spit it out." The tall woman says enthusiastically.

"You could pierce my eyebrow."

Their faces fall, as if what I have asked for isn't good enough "Are you sure, you don't want something bigger?" The male asks.

I nod "I am sure, well you could give me a tattoo as well."

"Okay," they all agree simultaneously.

It doesn't take them long give me my 'alterations' I look at my face in the mirror, and smile at them.

I turn to them "Thanks," I say. I look down at my forearm, and gaze at the star tattoo they gave me, it's small but noticeable.

"That's fine." One of them says. "Now leave, before we do anything else to you." She jokes.

I walk into the dinner cart and I notice they have all started without me. Harley sits in between Erwin and Bernadette. They all look towards the door as I walk in, and Bernadette lets out a gasp, while Harley shakes his head. Erwin, on the other hand just smiles at me, and greets me by shouting my name and waving.

"Jade, what have you done to your face?" she asks, which is rich coming from her. Since last year she has had some 'modifications' her nose is much thinner than it was, and she has had so much work done that her septum has almost disappeared. And her face is much tighter than it had been.

I shrug "Nothing," I say "I just wanted to do something different."

"Why?" Harley asks, his voice soft, "You didn't need to do anything, you looked amazing before."

"I didn't do it to look better."

"Then why did you do it?" He asks still shaking his head slightly.

"Because I wanted to," I explain.

"Jade, that wasn't wise, I think you have made a huge mistake, I can't believe you did this just before the tour, what were you thinking."

Before I have time to answer him our train comes to a halt, not because of a scheduled stop, but because of a malfunction.

Bernadette begins to panic, she pulls out her schedule and reads frantically informing us, how much of an impact this will have on our lives.

"I don't care!" I yell. They all look at me shocked "I don't care." I say again softly. I don't know why I snapped at them. I know they aren't to blame for my problem, it's not their fault I have to start working on my future now.

I haven't really been happy all morning in fact what made me feel slightly better was getting my piercing and tattoo, and then when they saw it they all hated it, and seemed disappointed in me. Which brought my mood back down again.

I stand from the table and walk away, the stillness of the train making me ill. I move down the train, as I pass one of the carts, Cat catches sight of me, and looks at me worried, I stop briefly and look at her, before walking away again.

I get to the door at the end of the train, push it open, and jump off of the back. And then I begin to run. I have an hour to get back, I could run for twenty minutes and be back again in plenty of time. But after only ten minutes- maybe less- I stop and slump to the ground.

I hear footsteps behind me, and my first thought is Erwin, coming to call me a 'Negative Nancy' or any other stupid name he can think of. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture." I spit.

"I'm not here to give you one." Says a soft voice, I turn and see Cat standing behind me.

"I thought you were Erwin." I say.

She shakes her head and sits next to me. The wind is chilly on my bare legs. I wish I hadn't dressed in a skirt this morning.

I watch as her eyes scan my leg, and lock on the scar where the metal was placed. "Had a rough day?" she says. Her eyes finally find my face.

"It's nothing I've had worse." I say. I notice that her eyes are focused on my piercing. "You hate it too." I snap "Well I didn't get it for you." I snarl "Or anyone else for that matter!"

She shakes her head, but doesn't seem taken aback by my outburst "No, I like it." She says. She grabs my hand and our fingers entwine. "I want to talk to you." She says. And then her eyes find the tattoo on my arm, and traces it lightly with her fingers. "Did they hurt?" she asks, trailing off.

I shake my head "Not really, it was a nice pain." I say truthfully. She arches an eyebrow at me in confusion. "I don't know how to explain it. But it was." she smiles at me, she still traces my tattoo with the fingers on her free hand. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, bringing her back to the point of why she is out here with me in the first place.

She shrugs "Anything." She says, through a smile. "I mean, I know we talk about things, like major things, but not about little stuff." I look at her confused. "Like we would risk our lives for each other, and we know big things." She says again "But I don't even know what your favourite colour is."

I smile at her absentmindedness, I feel better already, having her out here has sent my mood on a 180 degree turn. "You go first then." I say.

"Pink," she says with a shrug "What about you?"

"Black," I answer honestly.

"Why?" she asks smiling at me.

"I don't know, I just love it," I pause "I mean it's such a happy colour." I joke.

She chuckles lightly. I wonder, if she knows about us having to get married, has anyone told her? Or should I? She knows about President Wood, she was with me when he arrived, but does she know the full story?

I think about bringing the subject up but, everything is easier when she's around me, or it seems it and I can't really bring my self to ruin this by bringing up what we are being forced to do, when what we have right now, at this minute is so natural. I sigh.

"Are you okay?" She asks in a soft, worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, though it is partially a lie.

"Come on," she says standing up, and pulling me with her, "We need to get back on that train."

Cat and I walk back to the train hand in hand. It feels nice to be doing this, and not have to worry about anything else, not have to worry about people watching us or scrutinizing our every move, why can't it always be like this?

When we get back to the train, I look at Cat and sigh "I really need to do something." I say.

"What?" she asks.

"I need to apologise to Bernadette."

"Well, let's go then." she chimes she pulls me down the carts until she see's Bernadette's hair through the window. She opens the door and smiles at the people who sit in the compartment. "Jade, has something she wants to say."

She gives me a slight nudge, and I say- reluctantly- "I'm sorry, for the way I acted."

Bernadette heaves out a sigh and then smiles at me "That's fine." she says. And then she goes silent. I appreciate that she didn't make me explain anything.

Cat and I turn around, and walk down the train briefly.

The train lurches forwards. "Jadey," she says- Jadey is a nickname she gave me, not long after the games, she doesn't use it often, and I hate nicknames, had anyone else given me it, I'd probably hit them, but I don't mind when it's Cat. "We're almost at 1, come on."

Cat and I walk to one of the end carts, the cart if filled with chairs, and tables, with a huge window at one side, you can see everything through it. Cat and I take a seat, and look out the window.

District 1, is beautiful, I regret not going sooner.

There are very many buildings, all tall, and clean. Some are made from white marble some from black. It is very different to how District 12 looks. The buildings are where the jewellers are, or where the perfume shops are. We drive past a small group of people, who stand idly by a tall dark building. They turn as the train passes them, and smile as they catch sight of our faces.

A tall bridge rises above us, this is made of a shiny freshly polished metal, there doesn't seem to be any defensive mechanism on it, but then again, who'd want to leave this place?

It makes District 12 seem silly and childish.

"What do you think?" Cat asks from the seat opposite me.

"It's amazing." I say, I don't look at her my eyes stay fixed on the scenery outside the window.

I am still staring out of the window when Bernadette and another woman, called Lena arrive to tell us to get ready neither of us object.

I walk back to my compartment, as Cat does to hers.

My prep team do my hair and make-up, they are cautious around my new piercing, not wanting to rip it out accidentally. When they are done, Harley arrives with a pale pink, lacy dress. I hate the colour, but I know Cat will love it.

Cat and I are both gathered together by Bernadette and Lena- Lena is so much different to Bernadette, she is smaller for one, and her face seems so much more natural. Her hair does too; she has silky, black hair- it is obvious that this his her first year being an escort.

We are told the days programme once more.

In some of the districts the victor will ride through the city, while the residents cheer.

The main appearance however, takes place outside their Justice Building. It's a beautiful stone structure that is huge. I can't seem to peal my eyes away from it. It's exactly the type of place, I would want to live- if it were a house.

The stone is dark, and has small patches of ivy that climb up the walls, they add to how it looks. The square is ringer with more buildings made from marble.

Our public performance will be staged on a terrace. Cat and I will be introduced by the Mayor of 1, who will read a speech in our honour, and then we will thank them with a script that has been provided by the Capitol.

If a Victor had any allies in the games, it is thought to be good form, for them to be mentioned in the thank-you speech. I should really mention Beck, but every time I tried to write something about him at home, I failed to find the words, leaving me with a blank sheet of paper staring me in the face.

Luckily, Cat has worked on something that can count for both of us. Once the ceremony is over, we will be given a special plaque then we will withdraw to the justice building and eat dinner.

As the train pulls into the station, Harley adds some finishing touches to the way I look; this includes fixing my hair, and adding the mockingjay pin to my dress.

There is no welcoming committee waiting for us, just eight peacekeepers. "Really," Bernadette complains, "You'd think that we were renegades."

_Two of us are, _I think.

We are rushed to the front doors of the Justice Building; I can smell a mixture of fine food, and detergents, as I pass through the building. As we stand by the door, someone clips microphones on Cat and I.

I take Cat's right hand in my left, and the anthem plays. We stand in silence for a moment or two, and then we are being announced.

The huge doors open with a creak. "Smile," Bernadette reminds me, and Cat.

_This is it, _I think, _it all boils down to this, Cat and I must prove our love for each other. _

I don't really know how we are going to do this; the ceremony is pretty tight on time. We don't have time to kiss. Well maybe we could squeeze one in there.

There is a long applause, but there response is nothing compared to what we received from the capitol. We walk to the end of the stage, and stare out into the crowd. It's packed. Many people look up at us smiling.

I look into the designated area, for the families of the dead tributes. Only two people sit there; a man and a woman, Cat's grip on my hand tightens as she looks at them. I know that they are Beck's mum and dad.

Cat does her part with the speech, and for lack of a better word, she kills it, once again the audience love her. I conclude the speech as best I can thankfully; my mother and Taylor helped prep me for it.

But then I decide to add something, something that wasn't scripted, because my allies were in District 1.

"I would like to give my sincerest apologies to Beck's family." I begin. "If it weren't for Beck, I'd be dead." I take a deep breath, and look down at his parents, "I didn't know him, but he saved my life, for the sake of Cat. And for that reason, I would like to offer his parents one month of my winnings a year, for the rest of my life. I know my gift will not bring your child back, and it will in no way compensate your loss, but this is my way of saying thank you." I explain.

I know that Beck's family have money that much is obvious. But their son saved my life, so it is only fair that I can change theirs in some way. A month worth of my earnings will provide for his family for a year. As long as I am alive, they will be provided for.

I don't know if my actions are legal, they probably aren't.

Cat smiles at me, sweetly. As the Mayor walks on stage, holding our plaque and handing us our bouquets something happens.

The exact thing that Cat and I should be avoiding. Someone somewhere in the audience, chimes out the four note tune that Cat made for us, our signal of safety. I scan the crowed, looking for the person who did it. And then our eyes lock onto each-others he is an aging man, and he just stares at me, with a dead expression on his face.

And then simultaneously, the people of 1, place their middle three fingers on their left hand to their lips, the way I did when Robbie died.

I try to say something, to defuse what I have caused but all I can hear is the static rustling coming from my microphone, I have been cut off. Cat and I are whisked away briskly, to a final round of applause.

When we get inside the justice building Cat looks at me "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," I lie "It was just really bright out there, I feel a little dizzy." I look down at Cat's bouquet and realise mine are still on the stage "I left my flowers," I mumble.

"Wait here I'll get them." She says.

I shake my head "No, I'll do it." I say.

Cat and I would be safe inside the justice building now, had I remembered my flowers, but instead, we see the whole thing; a pair of peacekeepers dragging the old man who sang to the top of the steps.

They force him to his knees, before placing the barrel of their gun against his temple, and firing a bullet through his head.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I updated this chapter much faster than the last for you- Sorry about the length, I hope it didn't drag out and become boring. Please read and review, tell me if you love it or if you hate it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The man has only just fallen to the ground when a wall of peacekeepers blocks our view. Several of them, hold out their guns towards us, as they back us into the door. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest.

"We're leaving." Cat says to the peacekeeper that is moving towards me. "We totally understand, come on Jade."

She wraps her arm around my waist, and we make our way back to the Justice Building, she pushes me through the door first.

The minute we are inside the doors slam shut behind us. We hear hurried footsteps moving towards us. Before long Bernadette, Lena, Erwin, Harley and Euphemia all gather under a screen that is mounted onto the wall. Their faces are full of anxiety.

"What happened?" Asks Lena, her voice thick with worry, "We lost the feed after Jadelyn's speech,"

"Then, we heard a gun fire. Or at least Erwin thought it was a gun." Says Bernadette.

"It was nothing," I say trying to keep my voice calm and steady, "It was an old truck that backfired."

Then we hear two more shots, who were they for, Beck's mum and dad? The heavy wooden doors, don't block out the sound, my stomach lurches, as I think about the scene that is playing out outside, because of me.

"Both of you follow me now." Says Erwin, I have never heard this much force in his voice before, Cat and I follow him out of the room. I grab hold of her hand, and hold it in a vice like grip once again.

I really don't know how she can stand me holding her hand this tight. I know I wouldn't appreciate it.

We leave the others behind as we walk through winding corridors, and up a stone staircase, just like the outside small amounts of ivy scale the hand rail- though I think the ivy in here is more decorative and artificial, than the ivy outside.

I look at the walls as we walk taking in all the pictures on the wall, most of them abstract, lines that cross over each other, all of them have sharp edges. The bright colours stand out in the dark building.

This Justice Building is so different to the one back home.

Erwin stops outside a door. He pushes it open, and walks inside the small room. He turns to face us, he grabs hold of the microphones that were pinned to us, he rips them from our clothes and throws them across the room. As far as I am aware, Erwin has been here once. But he must have a remarkable memory to be able to bring us up here. He motions for us to enter the room. When we walk through the door he slams it shut behind us.

He takes a deep breath, and then he says "What is happening. I want the truth. The whole truth."

Cat sighs but fills Erwin in- how ever reluctantly it may be- on what happened out there. She tells him of the President's visit. And then takes a seat on one of the many plush chairs that sit in the large room.

"So, how do you suppose you are going to prove to the president, that you love each other?" he asks.

Cat shrugs "I don't know. We can only act the way we have been."

I shake my head "But that's the problem isn't it. Because the way we have acted isn't good enough Cat. We are going to have to push this thing further."

"Okay step one." Says Erwin, "Try not calling it this thing," I roll my eyes at his comment. "Second up your game," he explains to us.

"How? How can we prove to people that we love each other without pushing it too far?" Asks Cat.

Erwin looks at me expectantly. I know what he wants from me. I take a deep breath and take a seat on one of the other chairs. "We have to show them how committed we are." I explain "Being in a relationship is one thing, but we need to prove to them how serious we are." Cat shrugs; I swallow back the bile that has begun to rise up my throat slowly. "Cat, we need to move in together."

"You don't sound too happy about that." She says in a quiet voice.

I bite my lip nervously. "No, I want to move in with you." I say honestly. "But do you want to live with me?"

She nods her head slowly. "Yeah," she says. "But, Jadey. Where are we gunna live?"

"Where do you want to live?" I ask. my heart is beating rapidly in my chest. I thought or more hoped that this day would come, because I'd love to live with Cat and have a life with her, but on my own terms, when we are ready, not when we are told to be ready.

She says "I don't think District 1 is very safe anymore." There are tears in her eyes as she speaks. District 1 is the only home she has ever known- other than the arena- and now it looks like we have no choice but to leave the place.

"I know." I say in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault. We both played a part in this." she sniffs loudly "why don't we just live in 12? That's where your family is right? And I know the place... Sort of."

I walk over to where she sits, and grab one of her hands. I pull her up and wrap my arms around her, pulling her towards, me for a hug. She flings her arms around my neck, and pushes herself closer to me.

She kisses me on the cheek before whispering in my ear. "I'm gunna go get ready. I'll see you soon."

I nod, she moves her head away from my ear, and places her hands on either one of my cheeks. She gives me a light kiss on the lips before walking out of the room.

I throw myself back down on the chair where Cat had sat. My mind swims with vivid images of the day's events.

I thought that District 1 was an amazing place at first glance. I mean it still is, with the way it looks, but the law here seems much stronger than I first thought it to be. Yes we have peacekeepers, and they are unwanted.

But what happened today seems so drastic. Maybe President Wood is right. The tiniest spark, can light a huge fire.

I wouldn't mind so much, if I had planned this, had I known that things like this would happen as a repercussion of my actions, but how did Cat and I cause so much trouble?

"Come on." Erwin's voice, snaps me from my train of thought. "We have a dinner to attend to."

I stand in the shower as long as I am allowed to. I am pulled out by my prep team, who are all excited to attend the dinner. In the districts they are seen as important, and because of this, they get to join us for dinner however, in the capitol, it is very rare that they receive and invite.

The visions from earlier on replay themselves over and over in my head. I keep seeing the man being shot. I keep hearing his limp and lifeless body hitting the floor of the veranda. I don't even realise I am being worked on until they have finished they walk me over to a mirror.

I am dressed in an emerald green strapless dress. That comes down to just below my knee. My shoes are black, and as always my hair is down and curly, though where my hair had been purple before, it is now a shade of green that matches my dress.

Harley comes and stands behind me. He puts a necklace on me. It's a thin silver chain, with a small pendant on it that is dotted with tiny diamonds. "Do you like it?" he asks.

I shrug "It's okay." I say sardonically. He gives me a playful nudge I smile "Yeah, I love it." I say.

"Good," he says. "But I wish I could say the same thing for that piercing." He says in a playful manner.

"Well, I'm not taking it out."

"I wouldn't ask you too. No matter how much I hate it." He says.

We are all assembled down stairs; Cat stands close to me, and holds onto my hand tightly.

Bernadette is not as bad as usual, in fact she seems calm. I know Erwin, hasn't told her, about what happened. That is one thing none of us can be dealing with right now. Bernadette is a neurotic person. And knowing about the day's events would send her into over drive.

Bernadette runs through the schedule and then rips it up, and flings the pieces to one side. "And then, when it is over we can get on that train and leave this place."

Cat's grip on my hand tightens, as she realises that she too will be leaving here tonight, and will only ever return on visits. "Is something wrong?" Asks Lena.

"I just don't think we have been treated the way we should have been." Bernadette says. "We have been stuffed into trucks and barred from the platform. And just an hour ago I wanted to look around the Justice Building. I love architecture. I always said, if I wasn't an escort for the Hunger Games, I wanted to be an architect."

"Yeah, I've heard you talking about it," Says Lena.

"Well I wanted to look around, you know, just have a little peek, and one of the peacekeepers actually pointed her gun at me." She squeals. "She ordered me back to our quarters, and poked me with her gun."

I know now, that this is the result of, Erwin, Cat and I disappearing earlier, I am just happy that no one was watching the room at the time, because they clearly are now.

Bernadette looks so distressed. Cat lets go of my hand and pulls her into a hug. "That's awful. Maybe we shouldn't go to this dinner." Cat says, "Well at least until they have apologised for what they have done."

Bernadette shakes her head, but she seems to have brighten her spirits since Cat hugged her "No, it's fine. I am sure I'll mange. Anyway, we can't have the two of you missing your dinner, but thank you, Cat for the suggestion."

We are arranged in formation for our entrance to the dinner. First the stylists, then Bernadette and Lena, then Erwin, and Cat's mentor Velma. Then as always Cat and I bring up the rear.

Somewhere below us music begins to play, as everyone enters the room. Cat grabs my hand, and smiles at me.

"Are you sure you want to live in 12?" I ask her. Through all of the day's events, I can't believe that this is the only question on my mind.

Cat nods "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

I shrug "Well, it's just we could live anywhere, really. We could leave, and live elsewhere."

"No," says Cat. "I like 12. I don't mind living there at all."

It shocks me that someone who has lived in luxury in District 1 would arrive in 12 and like it. Cat and I stand at the top of a flight of stairs and giving our mentors fifteen steps, as we have been instructed to do.

"Cat," I say "What do you think President Wood meant when he said that we never really know what the other is up to when we are apart?" I ask. It has been something that has been playing around in the back of my mind, along with his whole visit.

Cat shrugs "I don't know. I think he was just trying to mess with us…" She pauses before saying "That's fifteen let's go."

A light hits us, and I smile the best I can.

We are sucked into what seems to be an endless round of dinners, ceremonies and train rides. Every day is the same. We wake up, we get dressed. We ride through streets full of cheering people. Listen to a speech in our honour; give a thank you speech in return- but only the one the Capitol gave us, no additions this time. Sometimes we are given a brief tour of the District. We dress in evening clothes, eat dinner and get back on the train.

During the ceremonies we are always respectful, and always linked, by our hands, or by an armed wrapped around the others waist. During dinner, we prove how much we care for each other, we dance, and we kiss. We even get caught trying to sneak away so we can be alone.

But it doesn't matter, because when we get caught- which we had been every single stop- we just spend time alone together back on the train. I sneak into Cat's room and spend the night in there or vice versa.

Even without personal speeches to trigger something among the Districts- needless to say that our speech in 1 was edited before it was broadcast- You can feel something in the air. Not everywhere is like this but some of the Districts do have a solemn feel to the environment, like in 12. But in some of the Districts especially 4 and 9 there is true elation, in the crowds faces as they see us, and chant our names, though hidden deep beneath the surface of the elation is fury. And inside the voices of the crowds that chant is vengeance

When the peacekeepers have no choice other than to move in to quieten a crowd, it presses back. I know there is nothing that Cat and I can do to change what is happening, if people see what Cat did as an act of insanity rather than love then they will plead insanity too.

* * *

_**A/N:** Again, I am so s__orry about updating so late, but I have had work to do for college… Anyway, I really hope you__ like this chapter. Please read and review let me know what you think. _

_P.S: I will try and update much faster.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Harley has already started to take my clothes in around the waist everyone is fretting about the deep purple rings that are forming under my eyes- I guess it doesn't help that I am naturally pale, because they stand out far more than I would like them to- Bernadette keeps giving me sleep pills. But they don't work. Not enough anyway. I am pulled in and out of sleep by the incessant nightmares. They have increased in number and intensity since this tour began. Cat, how spends most of the night roaming the trains hears my choked screams and tries to wake me and calm me down.

She mages to wake me, I look into her eyes "Why weren't you in here tonight?" I ask in a whisper, on the other stops she had been. But not tonight, I want no, I _need_ to know why. She should be here, or at least I think she should be. Am I just being selfish?

"Because," she says her voice only just audible "I thought you might want some time alone." I shake my head, I don't want that, why would I want that?

"No," I say. "I don't want that." She lies down with me, and climbs under the covers. I light tickle her arm with my nails.

"I'm sorry," she apolgises. her brown eyes grow sad.

"Don't be," I say, usually, I would be angry. Had it been anyone else I would be angry "Just, don't leave me alone again...Ever." I say, well it's more like begging, and usually I wouldn't beg anyone. But Cat has a hold on me.

"I won't," She says "I promise."

"That's all I want." I admit with a shrug.

She takes a hold of my hand in her, our fingers become entwined, it's the first time in a long time that nothing is forced, this is just Cat and I, no one else, and it feels amazing. This is how it should always have been. And how it always should be. she rubs the back of my hand lightly with her thumb. I can feel my heart rate slowing down, all the time that she is with me. Though, I do still feel a little jittery.

"So, how have you been today?" she asks, in a soft voice. I shrug; it had been a hard day most days are now. I can't help but think about the arena, I see Robbie day most nights, and most days. "Yeah, me too." She says, obviously understanding my pain, I don't need to say anything about the arena to Cat, she understands.

"Cat, I hate it." I whisper, "I hate it all."

"I know you do," she says. "I hate it too. But we just have to look forward and keep going."

I still don't know how Cat can be like this, all I know is, I am glad she is. She keeps me grounded. If I had to go through this with anyone else, I think I'd be a basket case. Cat, is the only thing keeping me sane, and that in its self may seem crazy because, it's cat, and she isn't the most stable person in the world. But I know I need her, exactly how she is.

"I know," I take a deep breath. "Cat I…" I stop mid sentence and then shake my head.

"What?" she asks. I can't tell her I was about to say 'I love you' but then I changed my mind. Cat and I had never said those three words to each other. Not yet. We have never really needed to. It was always just known. But I want to say them. I just don't know how she'll react.

I swallow the bile that climbs up my throat. "I'm really tired." I say, and it's no lie, I am tired. Extremely so.

"Kay, kay," she says with a weak smile. "Good night, Jadey."

She kisses me lightly on the lips. And then goes on to calming me down, she hums light melodies, and holds me in her arms until I fall asleep. I fall asleep with the thoughts of what had happened in my mind. I should've said it. I know I should. I fall asleep regretting changing my mind.

After that, I refuse any more of the pills, but Cat does come back into my bedroom, every night, I realised that I need her there. I need her general. Cat staying with me, makes us both happy, because it gives us time to talk, and to kiss, and just be together in general.

We get through the dark nights as we did in the arena, wrapped safely in each-other's arms. Our nights together soon become gossip on the train. When Bernadette brings it up to me I think _Good, maybe it will get back to the president. _

"We'll try and be more discreet," I say. But we don't. Why should we? I thought they wanted us to act this way? And now they are getting what they want they want us to dilute it? I don't think so.

Cat has breakfast with us, the morning of the last stop. It takes a lot of persuading but we finally get around everyone to let us have breakfast together. The only problem is that everyone is there; Cat and her whole team, and me and my team.

They won't allow us to be alone. Not today. Cat and I do sit next to each other though. At lest there's that.

The last stop is awful, District 12 is my- and soon to be Cat's- home, but when we arrive there to finish the tour, I wish we hadn't bothered. People, generally like Cat, and she does great on the stage, other than Mrs Shapiro's eyes that glare at her, and cut at her like blades.

Cat- though I am sure she has seen the way she looks at her, continues to be the girl people know her to be. And I have to admire her for that. I don't think I could do it. I felt awful about Beck. I felt so bad that I gave his family money. I also started a riot in the process, but still. I couldn't handle it the way Cat has.

We go from twelve to the Capitol. I guess the victory tour got a little messed up this year with having two victors and both of them being from different Districts. I find it laughable that the Capitol messed up slightly. We started in the District 1 closest to the Capitol. And we are ending in the district furthest away from the Capitol. _Nice work guys _I think sarcastically.

When we reach the Capitol, we are desperate; we make endless appearances in front of adoring crowds. There is no fear of an uprising here. Not among the privileged people, who never have to go through what we have. Their children will never be reaped. They will never have their children taken away for weeks, possibly to never return all for the sake of something that happened generations ago. We don't need to convince anyone here. But we can hope that we can reach some of those from the districts that we couldn't convince. Either way, I think that whatever we do is a little too late.

Back in our quarters, in the training centre it's I suggest we need to have a public announcement something big, Cat agrees. But when she is called back to the District 1 compartment, there is a sad look in her eyes.

Erwin tells me to leave her alone.

"I thought that she wanted this. I thought we both wanted this."

"She does, and I know that you do. But she wanted it to be real." He says.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us." I spit. I go back to my room and lie under the covers. I try not to think of my home back in 12. But I think of nothing but that.

The night on the stage before the training centre, we bubble over our interview. Sinjin Vancleef is just as weird as he was last year. But he guides us through our interview flawlessly. When we are asked about the future, Cat makes an amazing speech, about how we are completely committed to each other. So much so, that she is leaving her home in District 1 to live with me, so we can start our future together.

I confirm what Cat has said to be true, and I gush about how I can't wait for us to live together. Sinjin is beside himself, and he wears a creepy smile. The Capitol is in hysterics, and shots of Panem show a country besotted with happiness. President Wood even makes an appearance to congratulate us. He hugs both Cat and I. I am engulfed in a smell of poppies and blood.

He pulls away, and his nails dig into my arms, he looks between Cat and I, and I ask, what our lips cannot. _Was it enough? Have we done what you asked, agreeing to live with each other from this day to our last, was it enough?_

In answer, he gives Cat and I, and almost imperceptible shake of his head.

In that one quick moment, I see an end to everything. And I am sure that Cat did too. I see the end of hope, and the start of destruction, to everything that I hold dear in life. I don't know, and I certainly can't guess what form our punishment will come in. And that's why, in that fleeting moment, I internally broke down. Cat and I have done everything we can to prove to this man that we do in fact love each other.

And the only reason he doesn't believe that we do in the first place is because we are both girls. I know that's the reason now, it doesn't need to be verbalised it's obvious. The whole of the capitol seems to accept it, so why can't he?

I can feel the bile rising in my throat. And the tears burn my eyes. I won't cry, not now, not here. I will wait until I am safe in my bed, and away from the public. But now, Cat and I are able to act as freely as we want. But we will have to get back to District 12 first, because any plan we can concur on will include, my mother, my brother, Cat and the Shapiro's if they will come with us. I add Erwin to the list.

These are the people that I must- and want to- take with me if I ever escape into the wilderness. The President, then turns to the audience and says. "What do you say, one day we throws these two a wedding?" The audience screams and cheers. He then says "Of course we will have to clear it with their parents, but I don't see it being a problem." Again, more cheers. "We could have you married before you turn thirty."

Cat and I both where smiles that are bordering on criminally insane, but still it's there. "Then, you'll have to pass a couple of laws first," Cat chimes in a soft voice.

"If that's what it takes, my dear that is what shall be done." President Wood replies, he looks down at her, and beams. He says this in good humour.

Oh the fun the three of us have.

* * *

**A/N: ****I am so sorry about the late update but I lost everything from my computer so I have had to rewrite things. Plus I have had a LOT of college work to do, and I couldn't find the time to re-write everything until now. I am soooo Sorry I hope you like this chapter. Please continue to rad and review as you have been, it means so much to me. I appreciate all comments and opinions (Good or bad)  
**


End file.
